Legend of the Silver Hand Pirates
by gandalf42
Summary: Follow the journey of a man who wishes to find and slay the White Dragon. Joseph D Savage will make friends and enemies as he travels too his goal. Join the Silver Hand Pirates as they seek to make history! OCs Accepted


**One Piece: The Silver Hand Pirates **

Prologue: The Boy From Hell

_To fall and die or go forward to a unknown end._

_The boy thought it was a easy choice and continued to climb the sheer mass of the Red Line. His powerful arms and legs burned from his endeavour, his palms bled flowing rivers of red soon lost in the stinging rain of the storm. _

_The boys fingers ached from cramp and he moved them slightly too ease the pain. He cursed when his hand slipped and the boy felt a small flitter of panic course through him. Too fall was to fail and die._

_He could not allow that too happen. Whoever left him floating in the sea wanted him to complete this task and his anger fed his aching form forward._

_His bleeding hand found purchase once more and the boy continued, spitting away rain water and gritting his teeth. His black hair whipped across his eyes but he ignored it. Pain giving way to hatred._

_Hating the man who left him here._

_Hating the storm._

_Hating every single drop of blood that attempted to dishearten him._

_The boy continued. Hatred gave him energy and he welcomed it as he quickened his accent and into the raging clouds._

_Three days he climbed, not stopping even as several of his fingers broke under the strain and the flesh of his hands peeled away._

_He was a man destined to conquer this challenge. The biting rain could not hold him, the howling winds could not kill him. Even the mountain began to fear him._

_Then he heard it._

_Voices in the wind._

" _Take the rope lad."_ _it said._

_The boy glanced up as a line slithered in front of him. Its temptation was addicting but the boy growled low at it. It was a insult._

" _I will do this!" he roared and the sky boomed in answer. The owner of the rope seemed hesitant but the rope was retracted back into the clouds. _

" _Don't die."_

_Those two words ignited the furnace in the boy and with a howl, he Ran. His bloody hands left the mountain face and his fit dug into the black rock. The powerful sinew in his thighs coiled and rolled, his heart thudded a tattoo in his chest. With three quick strides, the boy completed his task._

_He fell onto flat earth and all energy left him._

" _Holy shit!" the voice exclaimed as the boy saw a solider in white quickly rush to help him. The boy saw the rope on the mans belt._

" _Leave me!" he snarled and the Marine backed away in surprise at the animal sound. _

_The boy stood, his old strength returning from the brief rest._

_The Marine could not help but be in awe at seeing such resolve in someone so young. The boy could not be more than six years old and yet he stood there like a hero of old._

_Powerful muscles clung too the tall naked frame, Eyes of liquid gold shone under black eyebrows and a main of even darker hair than night. _

" _Who are you?" asked the Marine unable to look away from the imposing child. The boy instantly thought of a letter, it stayed there as he spoke his name._

" _I am Joseph D Savage. I wish to see Dragons." _

_Xxx_

_**Hope you enjoyed the intro. **_

_**I will be accepting OC's for this. So here is the form if you are interested.**_

_**Rules: No Mary/Gary-Stu**_

_**2. No "oh he's really awesome and nice" Characters have to have flaws in order to grow.**_

_**3. If you've read the rules put in "Smiley Pirates" at the end of the form.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Epithet: (e.g. Bounty Hunter Zoro)**_

_**Bounty: (be reasonable)**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Position on Crew: (Swordsman, Sniper etc)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Outfit:**_

_**Abilities/Weapons: (I will only accept two Devil Fruit users. If your character does have a Devil Fruit explain its abilities and weaknesses. If your character wields a weapon describe its appearance )**_

_**History: (Detailed)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**What do they think of Marines and other Pirates?**_

_**Goals:**_

_Here is a Example_

_Name: Joseph D Savage_

_Epithet: Silver Hand Savage _

_Bounty: 67 Million beri _

_Age: 33 _

_Gender: Male_

_Position on Crew: Captain of the Silver Hand Pirates_

_Personality: A man of little patience and more a man of action. He loves a good fight but despises fighting weaklings. He is generally blunt and straight too the point about things, never taking the subtle approach when it comes to emotions. Joseph is surprisingly kind hearted towards children and those younger than him._

_Appearance: (see prologue above for basic description)_

_Outfit: Joseph wears a black t-shirt, grey trousers tied at the ankle and brown shoes. His most notable feature of clothing is the heavy Marine coat that hangs on his shoulders._

_Abilities/Weapons: Forge Forge Fruit (Paramecia) allows Joseph to turn his hands into any metal and bladed weapons, also his hands are fiercely hot since he has to shape the metal his hands turn into . Its weakness is cold temperatures that stop Joseph from using the Devil Fruits abilities and can even make the metal brittle if cold enough. _

_History: (Explained through the story as it would spoil the plot.)_

_Likes: Spicy food, coffee, watching the moon and stars, country music and fighting_

_Dislikes: Cold, baby seals, weaklings and weaklings who use other weaklings to fight. _

_What do they think of Marines and other Pirates?: Joseph barley tolerates both unless they can gain his interest._

_Goals: Wishes to fight the Legendary White Dragon and Learn what the Will of D is._

"_Smiley Pirates"_

_**Hope that's okay and please send your OC through PM only**_

_**By for now**_

_**G42 **_


End file.
